Timey wimey, wibbly wobbly stuff
by Kotias
Summary: - Too bad, that had begun well. Un recueil de drabbles sans prétention, aux tendances à la romance et au fluff, avec parfois peut-être des clins d'oeil yaoi.
1. Fuckin' princesse

Fuckin' princesse

Ils étaient sortis tous les deux, après une bonne heure de danse sur la piste. Sena jeta un œil vers son meilleur ami, enfoncé dans le canapé depuis le début de la soirée. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Monta… ça va ?

- Mamori-san… je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Oui, Sena avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Dès l'arrivée de la rousse, il s'était jeté sur elle pour lui demander de danser avec lui –ce qu'elle avait évidemment accepté, gentille comme elle était- et avait passé quelques minutes avec elle. Mais comment tenir lorsqu'un démon, l'ancien capitaine de surcroît, vient vous arracher l'élue de votre cœur des bras ? Comment la récupérer, l'entraîner avec vous à un endroit plus calme pour lui parler lorsque toute son attention est soudainement accaparée par celui-ci ?

Oui, Sena se doutait de ce que ressentait Monta. L'homme qui était devenu l'un de ses modèles, en tant que capitaine de son équipe, avait par sa simple présence réduit à néant ses chances d'avouer un jour à Mamori ses sentiments.

Oui, Sena l'avait vu; il s'était redressé un moment, lorsque Hiruma avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Mamori, suite à une chanson durant laquelle ils avaient dansé collés d'un à l'autre. Il avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais faire; il s'enfonça plus profondément à sa place lorsqu'elle fracassa ses certitudes la seconde d'après, passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Comment lutter lorsque celle qu'on aime est subjuguée par un autre ?

Kurita se planta devant eux, un air compatissant sur le visage :

- Tu sais, Monta… Ca fait déjà plusieurs années que Hiruma était dans ton état actuel.

Le singe leva légèrement la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Hiruma, le démon, amoureux de Mamori ? Cela semblait à peine possible, venant de lui. Bien sûr, elle était tout simplement craquante, angélique, mais Hiruma était un être qu'on pouvait difficilement imaginer comme pouvant cultiver des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Que voulait dire Kurita ?

Sena ne comprenait pas plus et chercha un élément de réponse dans les yeux du lineman. Ce dernier lui sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers Monta :

- Hiruma est quelqu'un qui est souvent qualifié comme étant insensible à tout et démoniaque… Mais même lui n'a pas su résister à Mamori-chan.

- K… Kurita-san ?

- Oui, Sena-kun ?

- Ca… fait combien de temps que… ?

- Ils se connaissent depuis le collège, mais c'est sur la dernière année, lorsque Musashi est entré dans l'équipe, qu'il a commencé à l'appeler autrement que « fuckin' ange ».

- Elle était devenue « sa fuckin' princesse », renchérit le kicker, se permettant de rajouter son grain de sel. Kurita, je vais fumer, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oui, j'arrive ! Vous voulez venir, vous aussi ?

Sena hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et prit le poignet de son meilleur ami pour l'emmener avec lui; prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre, et pendant que Musashi roulait une cigarette, la dernière pour fêter la fin des concours, Kurita continua son récit :

- Mamori sortait très souvent de ses gonds lorsque Hiruma passait dans les parages, lui reprochant tous les méfaits dont il était la cause, et les prises de bec se sont faites de plus en plus nombreuses. En fait, elle a commencé à vraiment le remarquer lorsqu'il a créé son carnet de menaces…

Musashi tira une bouffée et regarda autour de lui; plus loin, il aperçut la touffe blonde de son ami, accompagné de la ravissante jeune femme. D'une oreille, il écoutait la conversation qui continuait, les questions de ses deux cadets qui fusaient, les réponses de Kurita. Le gros lineman était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour Hiruma; même lui ne pouvait prétendre en savoir autant sur lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils représentaient mutuellement pour le démon; d'un côté, Kurita, jeune homme câlin et gentil, toujours là pour le soutenir, le cacher dans ses cent cinquante kilos de masse, pour l'accueillir chez lui, et de l'autre côté, lui-même, pouvant tenir de longues conversations posées avec Hiruma, pouvant réfléchir avec lui sur certains événements qui rentraient dans leurs vies.

- Mais… Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux ? demanda finalement Monta. Il… Il semble si peu porté sur le sentimental…

Il ne pu retenir un léger rire et revint au petit groupe, lâchant sa cigarette le temps de l'explication :

- Tu as bien vu à quoi ressemblent leurs altercations, non ? Ils ont la grande tendance à se manger mutuellement leurs espaces vitaux respectifs. Et si j'ai bien compris ce qui s'est passé, plus le temps passait, et plus il cherchait le contact, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Donc en fait, ses sentiments se sont d'abord basés sur le corps de Mamori-san ? demanda le singe avec une légère trace d'indignation dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il disait, reprit Kurita. Il se contentait juste de me dire que Mamori-chan était vraiment « bien foutue », pour reprendre ses mots.

Musashi s'éloigna du groupe, la clope au bec, pour rester un peu au calme; tout ce qui se disait, il le savait, et il pouvait en profiter pour se détendre un peu. Cela devenait rare, en cette période d'examens.

Kurita, de son côté, continuait son récit, malgré le départ de Musashi; ce dernier ne supportait jamais longtemps les récits d'histoires d'amour, même celle-ci, bien que toute trace de romantisme soit à bannir.

- Un jour, il est venu me voir et m'a dit « je suis dans la merde ».

- Il… avait commencé à avoir des vrais sentiments ? tenta Sena.

- Oui… Et quelques jours plus tard, il l'appelait « sa fuckin' princesse » quand nous étions juste tous les deux.

Il y eu un petit silence, pendant lequel Monta cogitait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre; mais une question restait sans réponse dans son esprit :

- Mais, Kurita-san…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que Hiruma-san était dans le même état que moi pendant des années ?

- Ah, ça ? sourit le jeune homme. Mamori a eu quelques petits copains, tu sais, avec tous les hommes qui lui tournent autour… et à chaque fois, c'était un supplice pour lui.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien, une fois qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

- Il a sa fierté, Monta, intervint Musashi, qui était revenu, et écrasa son mégot contre le talon de sa chaussure avant de le jeter. Et sa réputation à respecter aussi. Ce soir, il s'est pas mal bourré la gueule, donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait fait ça.

- Ca veut dire que pour lui, ça ne va pas durer plus que cette soirée ?

- Maintenant qu'il l'a ? Non, il ne va plus la lâcher, voyons, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il attend ça.

Les deux plus jeunes restèrent silencieux, mais la même question leur trottait dans la tête : est-ce que le comportement du démon allait changer à l'égard de la manager ?

Plus loin, cette dernière effleurait la main du jeune homme, alors qu'ils discutaient du déroulement de l'année à venir. Il la saisit et la serra doucement.

- Ma fuckin' princesse.

Elle eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle devait profiter de la soirée pour ces quelques moments de légère tendresse; elle savait bien que cela ne serait pas fréquent.


	2. Grand frère

Céleri, poireaux, une carotte, restes de thon en boîte… De quoi faire du tempura(1). Cela suffira pour la soirée, il tiendra avec ça sans problème.

… merde, plus d'huile. Manger ces légumes comme ça ? Boarf, il a le temps de faire les courses encore, autant en profiter. Prendre son porte-monnaie. Ne pas oublier sa veste, il commence à faire froid. Sortir, fermer la porte. En avant.

Il marchait tranquillement vers le supermarché, qui se situait non loin de chez lui, lorsqu'il vit une allure qu'il reconnaissait; plus il s'approchait et plus la conviction que c'était quelqu'un de son équipe grandissait. Jusqu'à la reconnaître. Elle leva la tête et le reconnut :

- Hiruma-san…

- … Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, fuckin' cheer ?

- Je…

Son regard fuit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire l'avait amenée à errer dans les rues.

- J'ai… J'ai fugué.

Il connaissait trop bien ça. Il savait quel désarroi cela représentait pour un adolescent ne pas savoir où aller, où dormir, choisir un coin de rue… Non, elle ne devait pas vivre ça. Elle était une jeune fille ravissante, n'importe quoi pourrait lui arriver pendant la nuit. Depuis quand se souciait-il du bien-être des autres ? Depuis que l'équipe s'était soudée, probablement. Suzuna était une fille pleine d'énergie, la perdre serait malheureux.

- … Viens avec moi, je vais faire les courses.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu dors chez moi, ce soir.

Un ton sans réplique. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit toute seule. Contrainte, elle le suivit dans le magasin et le laissa choisir ce qu'il voulait riz, huile, oignons, pommes de terre douces, aubergines, crème liquide, saumon.

Un silence étrange jusqu'à l'arrivée chez lui. Là, elle découvrit un petit appartement dans un capharnaüm sans nom.

- Hiruma-san, je… je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Nan, laisse-moi faire.

Il était déjà dans la cuisine et préparait le riz à mettre dans son autocuiseur. Puis, lorsque ce fut lancé, il sortit tous les légumes et la farine qu'il comptait utiliser pour ses tempuras. Un bol, de l'eau, la farine, mélanger. Faire bouillir l'huile. En attendant, couper les légumes. Les tremper dans l'eau. Les tremper dans l'huile… Et ça fera des tempuras tous chauds(2). Non, vraiment, cette vanne à la française était tout simplement lamentable. L'effacer de la mémoire, vite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le repas était prêt. Suzuna avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et il avait eu la sympathie de lui prêter un vieux T-shirt qui lui servait à présent de pyjama. Elle insista pour mettre la table pendant qu'il finissait de tout mettre sur un plat. Il accepta d'un grognement et posa le tout entre les assiettes.

- Bon appétit ! s'exclama sans attendre la jeune fille, qui se jeta sur le repas.

Il se contenta de se servir et de manger. Bientôt, la cheerleader, qui observait l'endroit, aperçut un cadre sur la table de chevet, sur le lit de la pièce d'à côté, qui l'interloqua :

- C'est qui, sur la photo ?

Il la dévisagea quelque temps et, voyant bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau à moins qu'il ne s'explique un minimum, craqua :

- Ma sœur.

Et il replongea dans son repas, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait déjà été assez gentil pour ne pas tout simplement l'envoyer bouler et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à vouloir en savoir plus. Mais, courageuse et inconsciente, elle tenta tout de même le coup :

- Où est-elle ?

Il finit sa bouchée, son riz, se leva, lava son assiette. Comme elle ne mangeait plus, il l'interrogea du regard, la faisant réaliser qu'elle devait terminer son repas. En attendant, il s'occupa du plat, de l'autocuiseur et de la casserole. Elle posa son assiette à côté de l'évier et alla dans la pièce voisine, se posant sur le lit et empoignant le cadre qu'elle avait vu. La fille était magnifique des cheveux noirs, de légers reflets rouges des yeux bleutés qui lui rappelaient beaucoup les siens -était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de répondre au moins à sa première question ?

Lorsqu'il revint, il la vit, le cadre en main.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ça ?

- Parce que je vais dormir ici cette nuit et que ça m'a intriguée…

- Lâche ça.

Elle obéit, voyant bien que la situation le mettait mal à l'aise, et décida de changer de sujet, commençant par s'excuser de devoir s'imposer ici. Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas bien grave, il fallait bien ça de temps en temps, il n'allait pas la laisser errer dans les rues de Tokyo. Elle vit dans la bibliothèque un jeu d'échecs; elle se jeta dessus et lui proposa une partie, qu'il accepta. Ils discutèrent longuement pendant que Hiruma battait la jeune fille à plates coutures, parlant des Devil Bats, de leurs progrès fulgurants, de la famille de Suzuna et enfin abordèrent les raisons pour lesquelles elle était partie.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mon frère est le préféré. Il est parti pendant des mois et on l'accueille comme un roi !

- Dis-moi la vérité cheerlader, qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée dans ces rues sombres ?

- Mais… Mais ils pourraient au moins lui montrer que ça ne se fait pas ! persista-t-elle.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu le martyrises déjà assez ? demanda-t-il alors, préférant laisser l'interrogatoire à plus tard. Echec.

- Ah… Hm… Voilà. Mais il mérite ce que je lui fais, je l'ai cherché pendant tant de temps, et lui qui me salue comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés… Merde !

- Eh ouais. Fallait faire gaffe à ta dame. Echec et mat.

-Mais… Mais qui t'a appris à si bien jouer ?

- Mon père.

Son visage s'assombrit en prononçant ces mots; curieuse, elle insista, décidant de tester l'indulgence du jeune homme :

- Comment était-il ?

Il ne répondit pas, et reposa le jeu à sa place.

- Où est ta sœur ? tenta-t-elle encore.

- T'as bientôt fini avec tes questions ?

- P… Pardon…

Il était bientôt minuit, aussi décidèrent-ils de se coucher, commençant à fatiguer. N'ayant qu'un lit double, Hiruma laissa la jeune fille prendre la place qu'elle voulait et prit l'autre côté du lit. Mais quand il éteignit la lumière, elle reprit la parole :

- Hiruma-san… Je… Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- …

- Je… Je te remercie de m'avoir accueillie pour cette nuit, c'est… c'est vraiment gentil…

- Je t'ai déjà répondu, fuckin' cheer.

- Oui, mais, aussi… Je crois que je te considère comme un grand frère… Celui dont je peux être fière et qui sera toujours là pour me protéger, même s'il ne le dira jamais…

- Tch. Sale gosse.

Elle eu un petit rire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut violemment tirée de son sommeil par une sonnerie stridente, et se cacha sous son oreiller en gémissant. Mais quand le bruit s'arrêta, elle sentit le coussin partir, et s'y accrocha.

- Lâche ça, il faut se lever maintenant.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux quand il lui arracha l'oreiller des mains, et se retourna vers le plafond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est sept heures. Hop, tu dois encore manger et te laver.

- Je veux dormir… bougonna-t-elle.

Mais c'était sans compter l'extrémisme de son hôte : il attrapa le côté du matelas où lui-même avait dormi et le leva, faisant glisser Suzuna par terre dans un terrible hurlement qui lui déchira les oreilles.

- Super, tu as réveillé tout mon étage en même temps, lança-t-il en remettant le matelas en place.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Parce que tu ne semblais pas pressée de partir. Si à sept heures vingt tu n'es pas prête, je t'enferme dans mon appartement.

Elle grogna encore un peu, mais se leva enfin et commença par prendre une douche rapide et à s'habiller avant de venir dans la cuisine manger deux tranches de pain à la confiture de myrtille et boire un verre de jus de fruits. Juste quand elle eut fini, elle vit l'heure et se rua dans la salle de bain se laver à la quatrième vitesse les dents et enfila aussi rapidement que possible ses chaussures et sa veste, et attrapa son sac juste avant que le quaterback ne referme la porte.

- Tu vois, j'étais dans les temps ! lui dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Au fait, Suzuna-chan… Si c'est Kuritan et Musashan… Comment appelles-tu Hiruma-san ?

- Yô-ni !

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du quaterback. Il importait finalement peu, ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à fuguer, elle le lui dirait quand elle le souhaiterait. Et puis il en avait lui-même une vague idée.

* * *

(1)tempura : beignets panés de légumes

(2)Kotias s'excuse pour cette mauvaise blague et se flagelle actuellement pour faire pardonner ses fautes. [Ouh, ça c'était une mauvaise blague, owi, qu'elle était mauvaise !] (ou comment caser une référence à Death Note la série abrégée… *RIP*)


End file.
